helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Sky Girls Group!
Diamond Sky Girls Group! '''(often shorted to "Diamond Sky") is a Japanese pop group under '''Hello! Project. The group was formed on January 15th, 2016 with 5 members from an audition. Their highest selling single is HEARTBREAKER/Tell Me/Diamond Girls! with 940,350 copies sold and their lowest selling single is Diamond Kiss/Colourful 愛 (Colourful Ai) with 15,430 copies sold. 'Members' First Generation (2016) *Yanako Himari (簗子 飛痲理; ) Leader *Tokumi Sae (読実 査会; ) Sub-Leader *Ito Serika (維途 灑莉歌; ) *Mishiya Kasumi (味市野 花守麼; ) *Oshimu Akina (小紙梦 秋娜; ) Second Generation (2018) *Sayoka Inami (茶畭珂 稲實; ) *Kinatsu Yuu (貴夏 勇; ) Third Generation (2018) *Yukimura Shimizu (行村 市美杜, ) 'History' 2016 On January 15th, 2016, the five winners of the Hello Pro! Super Showtime! audition were announced as Yanako Himari , Tokumi Sae , Ito Serika , Mishiya Kasumi , and Oshimu Akina . The name of the group was announced shortly after. On January 27th, Diamond Sky Girls Group! released thier first single, 'Sky Railway/Hajimari Dreams". Their YouTube channel was opened once the single was released. Diamond Sky held their first fanclub event, Diamond Sky FanClub First, on February 5th. Their mini-album "Diamond Beginnings " was released on February 7th. Diamond Sky's second single, "Diamond Kiss/Colourful Ai", was released on May 7th. The group's third single, "Summer/Festival of Love", was released on August 21st. It sold well compared to thier previous singles because of Diamond Sky's "Diamond Summer! Live" held on August 27th. Diamond Sky FanClub Second was held on October 2nd, 2016. Diamond Sky's first major single, and fourth single overall, was released on November 14th. The single was titled "Daisuki!/Our Song/Sunshine Days", and sold just over 100,000 copies. A special event titled "First Major Single! Celebration! Live" was held on November 15th. Diamond Sky FanClub Third was held on November 29th. 2017 On February 7th, Diamond Sky FanClub Fourth was held. There, it was announced that Diamond Sky was going to hold their first concert tour, and that their fanclub event would start to be held once a year instead. Their fifth single, Style!/Yumemiru Shoujo/Kawaii Onnanoko~Fall In Love~, was released on February 12th. Diamond Sky's first concert tour, Diamond Sky Spring Tour ~Diamond Love~, was held from April 7th to May 28th. On May 30th, the group started promotion for their upcoming single, HEARTBREAKER/Tell Me/Diamond Girls!. The girls had made a goal of selling 500,000 copies, almost twice as much as their previous single sold. HEARTBREAKER/Tell Me/Diamond Girls! was officially released on July 10th, selling 940,350 copies, and becoming Diamond Sky's highest selling single. Their first album, Diamond First , was released on August 15th. From August 15th to August 27th, an event tour called Diamond Summer Party! Live was held. Diamond Sky Autumn Tour ~Diamond Party~ was held from October 1st to November 19th. On November 5th, Rhythm/Kokuhaku/Dazzling Show was released. On November 20th, it was announced that an audition titled Diamond Sky! Kawaii Onnanoko! Audition would be held to find second generation members for the group. 2018 Waratte~Love~/Karafuru Dance/Dakara Suki Desu was released on January 5th. Diamond Sky Winter! Live was held on January 17th. Diamond Sky FanClub Fifth was held on February 3rd. On February 27th, Diamond Sky Live ~2nd Generation~ was held, announcing Sayoka Inami and Kinatsu Yuu as the second generation members of Diamond Sky. Diamond Sky Spring Tour ~Diamond Disco~ was held from April 2nd to May 29th. On April 9th, Dance With Me/Follow/Dreamer was released. Natsu no Uta/Seishun Flower/Energetic Live was released on July 15th. On August 1st, it was announced that Diamond Sky would be holding a third generation audition titled Dance With Me! Diamond Sky! Audition. From August 14th to August 17th, Diamond Summer Party Second! Live was held. Diamond Sky Autumn Tour ~Diamond Crystal~ was held from October 2nd to November 21st. On the last day of the concert tour, the winner of the third generation audition was revealed to be Yukimura Shimizu. Love Me Now/Kataomoi/Kira-Kira Yume was released on November 17th. Discography Singles Albums Mini Albums Category:Groups formed in 2016